The Love of a Daughter
by reviewgirl911
Summary: Harry Potter kills himself on the 18th anniversary of the BOH, leaving behind a teenage daughter and a mysterious past. How will those once close to him cope? Warning: Suicide and depression.
1. Prologue

**Hey! So I know I already have two Harry Potter fan-fics to update, but this idea just wouldn't get out of my head. Here's the summary: Harry Potter fell off the face of the Wizarding World after the war. On the 18****th**** anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, he kills himself, leaving behind a sixteen-year-old daughter and a mysterious past. This is only the prologue. Hopefully I'll have a chapter up soon.**

Harry Potter stared at the potion he had placed on his bedside table. It was highly poisonous and would likely kill him if he drank it. He sighed. It had been eighteen long years since the Battle of Hogwarts, eighteen long years since he had defeated Voldemort. He should be feeling joy on this day, but all he could manage to feel was an emptiness in the pit of his stomach. When Harry thought of the Battle, he only saw dead bodies and screaming children, only smelt blood and fire. He saw faces of those they had lost and voices of those he missed. There was no peace.

The only bright spot in his whole pathetic life was Gabriella, his little girl, the only reason he hadn't done this sooner. He wasn't sure if she needed him or he needed her. Gabby had grown up to be such a beautiful young girl, almost seventeen now. Her sixteenth birthday had just passed. She was the spitting image of her mother, of the breathtakingly beautiful Italian woman he had fallen in love with in this tiny village in Italy.

But she would be better off without him, he convinced himself. Gabby would be better off with an depressed father to take care of. She could actually go to school and have friends. Luna would take care of him. She might even get to meet the Weasleys. He hoped so. They could explain some things to her.

Harry placed a note he had scrawled out earlier that day on the table and grabbed the glass full of the potion, raising it to his lips. He would be in peace now, he convinced himself. He'll be happy know. He'll be free.

And with that, Harry Potter took a drink of a highly poisonous potion, successfully killing himself. It was something that would change a handful of lives forever.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey! Here's the first chapter! Enjoy and review!**

Gabriella Potter started that May 2 the same as she would any other day. To her, the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts was nothing special. Why would it be? Not only was there the fact that she was Italian, or at least half Italian. Either way, she was born and raised in a tiny fishing village on the coast of Italy. Half Muggle and half wizard, the village was remarkably close-knit. The Muggles knew about the magic and didn't care that much, and the wizards didn't really make a big deal out of it. Still, some people would think that, since her father was Harry Potter, the Harry Potter, the war in England ending would mean something to her. And it did. The Battle of Hogwarts was one of her father's worst days of the year. It was the day he would grab a bottle of firewhiskey and steadily drink it through the day, not stopping until the sun went down and the shadows went away. It was the day he would tell her stories, wonderfully tragic stories, about his past. That was her father's number one rule: No lying. If Gabby wanted to know something and asked her dad, he would give her an answer. She never lied to her dad.

Plus, it wasn't like she had huge ties to England anyway. Other than Teddy, her godbrother, and Luna, her godmother, she and her dad had little to no contact with people outside of the village. Her father rarely even left the house. She did most of the grocery shopping and socializing. Harry Potter was an enigma in their town, and everyone knew it. People loved to gossip, even years after the fact, about why he had left England and moved to a remote little village where no one could find him. They speculated whether or not he had lost his mind after his wife, Gabby's mother, died of a sickness no one or anything could cure. Gabby had a simple answer for this question: yes.

Gabby started May 2nd by going into town for a run. Both she and her dad loved Quidditch, though she had only been to a professional match once in her life, and ran frequently to stay in shape. Her dad hated large crowds, the noise and chaos, but he took her as an eleventh birthday present. It had been the Holyhead Harpies against the Appleby Arrows. It had been a fantastic match, but Gabby noticed her father's eyes had been glued to the Holyhead's star chaser the entire time. When she asked about it later, he simply replied that she was someone he had known once, a lifetime ago. Gabby, sensing the hurt around the story, had simply nodded and accepted the story.

Gabby waved to the townspeople as she passed by. Most of the townspeople were nice if not a bit noisy. She didn't mind that much, but it drove her father crazy, which was why she was the one who went into town most often. She ran all the way back to the beach her house was built on, sitting down to the sand and listening to the waves crash in. When she was little, her dad used to tell her wonderful stories about mermaids swimming in the ocean, singing and luring in unsuspecting sailors in with their song. She loved the ocean. It was something stable, something that never changed. You could always count on the ocean, her dad had told her once. She suspected that was why her parents had built their house so close to the beach.

Gabby stood up and dusted the sand off her, heading towards the house. Her dad. He was probably awake by now. Her dad followed a pretty strict routine: he woke up, had breakfast, answered letters, and then lessons began. She had decided to not go off to Hogwarts or one of the wizarding boarding schools in Italy, partly because she would miss her home and partly because she didn't want to leave her dad alone for the majority of the year. Her dad taught her Charms, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Astronomy. Luna came over once a week to teach her Potions and History of Magic, two subjects her dad despised. Even though her godmother was a respected researcher, she always found time to give Gabby lessons. Gabby always thought some of her godmother's creatures were far-fetched, but her father had once told that if those creatures existed, Luna could find them.

"Dad!" she shouted out, stepping into the house. It was eerily quiet, not a noise in the house. "Papa!" Gabby stepped into the kitchen only to find it spotlessly clean. Her dad hadn't had breakfast yet. She went into his study only to find it empty, letters sitting unanswered on his desk. "Papa!" she kept shouting, finally walking towards his bedroom door. It might be one of his bad days. Most of the time, Gabby could predict when her father's moods would change, but there hadn't been any signs last night. He had laughed and joked, and the two of them had played a little one-one Quidditch match.

The door was unlocked so she opened it and walked in. Her dad was lying in bed, but he didn't look like he was sleeping. A cold sweat broke out on Gabby. "Papa!" she screamed."Papa, wake up!" she shouted, tears starting to escape her eyes." She checked his arms but found no pulse. He wasn't breathing. Gabby tried to keep the sobs from escaping her throat, but they just kept coming back up. "Papa!" She looked on the dresser and saw two notes, one addressed to her and one to Luna. She clutched them tightly in her hands. These were the last things her father had written, had touched. Gabby sat in her father's room and stared at his dead body. Even in death, his face wasn't peaceful. Death. Gabby broke out into sobs again. She had to get out of here. She couldn't be here. She racked her thoughts for somewhere to go. Teddy. Teddy was at some birthday party today. She would go to him. He would know what to do.

Not even bothering to grab a coat, Gabby grabbed the Floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. "The Burrow!" she shouted, her voice shaky. Gabby felt herself being transported to a place her father had once loved, a place she'd heard stories about from Luna. Gabby couldn't think about that now. All she could think was that her father was dead. She was an orphan. Her life would never be the same.


	3. Chapter 2

** Now at the Burrow! Get ready for drama! Enjoy and review! **

Teddy Lupin smiled as his girlfriend, Victoire Weasley, blew out the candles on her homemade birthday cake. Mrs. Weasley had made it in the shape of a Head Girl badge since that was what Victoire had just found out she would be next year. The Burrow was buzzing with energy. Ron and Hermione's two kids, Rose and Hugo, were bouncing off the walls. Hell, all the kids there were rambunctious. And, as he always did when he was with the Weasleys, he thought of his godfather. Harry always had a hard time on the anniversary. While out by the water, Gabby once had told him how he'd wonder around the house with a bottle of firewhiskey that day, drinking until the sun was down. Some people would think Harry had gone off the deep end, but Teddy knew better. Harry had always been there for him. He'd given him Defense and Quidditch lessons and was always there for birthdays. He gave advice and told stories about the past, wonderful but tragic stories that always made the man's green eyes darken. Harry was no more crazy than Teddy himself. He just had more grief.

Teddy was snapped out of his thoughts by his girlfriend tapping his shoulder. "You okay?" she murmured. "You seem a million miles away."

Teddy smiled at her, but it felt forced. "Yeah, I'm fine," he reassured her. Maybe he'd go visit Gabby and Harry after the party.

Suddenly, the fire burst into a bright green flame. Mrs. Weasley looked over at it surprised. "Are we expecting anyone else?" she asked the room. Everyone shock their heads.

"Luna said she might drop by," Ginny added hopefully .She hoped her blonde friend stopped by. She didn't see her nearly enough.

Teddy wanted to interject and say that they probally wouldn't see Luna because she would be at Harry's, but he didn't. His godfather didn't want anyone to know where he was.

Someone stepped out of the fire place, but it wasn't Luna. It was a young girl, probably about sixteen. She had long black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and was wearing shorts and a tank top with sneakers. Her eyes were gray, but the shape of them oddly familiar. She was tan but not overly so and thin. The girl was very beautiful, but no one could notice that at the moment. They were too distracted by the tears flowing down her face.

"Teddy?" the girl called out timidly. Gabby couldn't stop her hands from shaking. All of her couldn't stop shaking.

The Weasleys watched with interest as Teddy stepped forward. "Gabby?" he asked skeptically. He noticed the tears running down her face and the sobs she was trying to hold in. "What happened? Where's…?" He touched her arm and noticed how cold she was. "Bloody hell, you're freezing! Come on!" Teddy pulled Gabby along with him to the couch and draped a blanket around her. Even with the warmth from the blanket, Gabby still couldn't stop shaking. Teddy was starting to get scared. This wasn't the Gabby he knew. Gabby was tough, tougher than most of the Auror trainees he'd met. Something had to be wrong. "What's wrong?"

Gabby took a deep shaky breathe and started to talk. "This morning I went for my run like I always do. I was gone for about an hour," she explains. Fleur noticed a hint of an Italian accent but decided to let the girl go on with her story. "When I came back, I called out for my dad. He shouldn't have still been sleeping. He's never still sleeping. He wasn't at his desk answering letters. He hadn't made breakfast yet. I went into his bedroom and…"

Teddy felt his stomach drop. No, Harry wouldn't do that. Not to Gabby. He wouldn't. He couldn't. "And what?" he pressed on, needing to know where Harry was. Needing to know if his godfather was alive.

Gabby looked up at Teddy with her sad gray eyes. "I guess you're not the only orphan around here now," she whispered heartbreakingly. She started to cry again, awful horrible sobs that reminded everyone painfully of the war. Teddy just pulled her close and let her cry, still numb with shock.

"It's okay," he whispered. "It's all going to be okay." After a few minutes, Gabby pulled away, furiously wiping the tears away from her face, and looked at the Weasley. "I'm sorry for interrupting your party," she apologized meekly. Mrs. Weasley's heart broke just at the sight of her.

"Don't even think about, sweetie," the older woman reassured her. "Would you like some cake?" Gabby shook her head.

Victoire smiled at the girl kindly. "What's your name?" she asked sweetly.

"Gabriella," she answered. "Gabriella Potter."

Ginny dropped the glass she'd been holding. Everyone stared at the girl in shock. Harry? Harry had a daughter? Harry had killed himself? Hell, most of the Wizarding World didn't even think he was alive anymore. They all knew better. Harry was good at hiding. If he didn't want to be found, he wouldn't be.

"Potter?" Ron repeated. "You're Harry's daughter?" He couldn't believe it.

Gabriella nodded. Despite herself, she couldn't help but smile a little. Her dad always said the Weasleys would have this reaction if they met her.

Hermione remembered something Gabby had mentioned earlier. "Your mother is dead?" she asked gently.

The girl nodded once again. "She died when I was six. It's been me and Papa ever since."

"And Luna," Teddy added.

"And Luna," Gabby agreed.

"Luna?" Ginny asked skeptically.

"She's my godmother," the dark-haired girl explained. And at that moment, Luna Lovegood appeared through the Floo. She looked around the room and spotted Gabby, immediately running towards her and giving her a huge hug. The normally dreamy expression was replaced by one of pain and sadness and grief.

"I'm so sorry, Gabby," Luna said. "I'm so sorry." Gabby just held onto her godmother, not ever wanting to let her go. After a few minutes, she pulled away.

"How'd you know?" Gabby asked curiously. Luna held up a letter. She recognized her father's cramped handwriting.

"I just got this three minutes ago," Luna explained. "God, I never thought he'd do this. Not now."

"Did you ever think he'd do it period?" Gabby questioned desperately. Had her dad always been this unhappy? Was this something that had been years in the making? She knew her dad was depressed, but she'd always figured that was because of her mom's death.

Luna smiled softly at her goddaughter. "Only once," she relied. "After your mom died."

Ginny walked towards her best friend. "Luna, what's going on?" she demanded, tears in the corners of her eyes. Why hadn't Luna told them where Harry was? She knew, knew all the pain they'd gone through thinking he was dead. All the pain Ginny had gone through just not being with him.

Luna looked at her best friend, softly understanding her pain in a way only she could. "Sit down," she requested. "It's a long story."


	4. Chapter 3

**Luna's got some explaining to do! Enjoy!**

Once all the Weasleys were situated, Luna decided to begin the story. Victoire had offered to watch the kids outside so that the adults would be able to talk in silence. Teddy, on the other hand, stayed. He was still in shock. How could Harry do this to them? Why would he ever do this? He glanced over at Gabby, who had seemed to put up a stone wall. Her expression was blank, no more tears, but he could see the pain in the eyes. That was a Potter thing, he knew. No matter how they looked, you could always see how they really felt by looking in their eyes. Gabby had her mother's eyes, gray and stormy, but they had the same quality as Harry's. Right now, those eyes were full of pain and confusion. He squeezed her hand gently. She gave him a painful smile in return.

"Harry came to me a couple of months after the battle," Luna began. "He told me he thought he was losing his mind. It was pouring outside, and he showed up at my door soaking wet and going on like a maniac. I let him inside, gave him dry clothes, and listened to his story. When he was done, he told me he was going to Italy. I asked when he was coming back, and he said he didn't know. Harry didn't know if he would ever come back. He asked me not to tell, and I made an Unbreakable Vow. He then promised to write me as soon as he got there."

This stunned the Weasleys, who hadn't even noticed Harry's personal hell. Even Ginny, who was supposed to be his girlfriend, hadn't picked up on it. Both Hermione and Ron felt a great wave of shame. Harry was their best friend. They should've noticed.

"Why did he come to you?" Ron asked tactlessly. Hermione elbowed her husband in the ribs. Luna just smile serenely.

"He said he knew I would understand because I heard the voice behind the veil. And I did understand."

"Was that the time you guys went to the Department of Mysteries to save Sirius?" Gabby asked softly. Luna nodded, knowing how that death had affected her friend.

"Harry told you about that?" Hermione asked with slight disbelief. She wouldn't think that Harry would tell his daughter about them.

Gabby looked Hermione straight in the eyes. The bookworm was surprised that Gabby's eyes reminded her of Harry's despite the color difference. "My dad never lied to me," the girl stated coolly. "If I had question he had an answer to, he answered it. "

"Interesting rule," Mrs. Weasley commented quietly.

Gabby nodded. "He said he didn't want me to grow up like him." This made everyone's hearts twinge to the omniscient picture of Harry's childhood.

Luna patted down Gabby's curls. "You need some clothes, and I need to send a letter to Aaron and your aunt. And I'm sure you have people to write to as well."

Gabby's voice was quiet but firm. "I don't want to go back," she stated. "I never want to step foot in that house again."

"Gabby…" Luna started.

Gabby shook her head. "No. You can burn it, sell it, do whatever. I don't want to live there anymore."

Luna laughed, a serene laugh that caught everybody off guard. "You are such a Potter," she exclaimed. Seeing her goddaughter's confused expression, she explained. "Your father said the same thing to me after your mom died. He never wanted to step foot in that house again."

"And then he never wanted to leave," Gabby answered softly.

Luna nodded. "We'll stay in Grimmauld Place," she offered. Gabby nodded, trying to keep the tears away. "I'll be right back." She turned to Teddy. "You're in charge of her. No dueling or drinking."

Teddy mock-saluted her. "Yes, ma'am," he joked, trying to get a smile out of Gabby. It didn't work. Luna was off, leaving Gabby with a room full of Weasleys. Well, this was going to be interesting.

It was getting late. The sun was starting to set, and Molly called all the kids inside. Gabby studied them carefully. There was Rose and Hugo, Ron and Hermione's kids. Rose had a bookish air about her while Hugo bleed curiosity. Roxanne and Fred, Fred and Angelina's kids, had an air of mischief about them. She briefly wondered if they could be the future Marauders before feeling a pang in her chest. Her dad used to tell her wonderful stories about the Marauders. It was always Teddy's birthday gift. Molly and Lucy, Percy's daughters, seemed to have the annoying suck-up thing she had heard about from her father. Dominique and Louis, Fleur and Bill's kids, seemed sweet enough if not a bit timid. She liked Victoire already. The girl had a relaxing air about her.

She turned and looked at the window. Usually she would see the sun setting over the ocean, but all she saw was a field. Gabby sighed and turned away from the window. She listened in on the conversations going on around her, admiring the ease in which they interacted.

"Daddy, I want hear a story," Rose Weasley whined. Ron sighed. Rose had definitely inherited her mom's stubbornness.

"I don't have a story," he told his daughter. Rose just pouted. Gabby decided to step in.

"I could tell you a story," the dark-haired girl offered. Rose smiled brightly.

"Okay!" she agreed, pulling the older girl into a chair. All the kids sat around her. She looked at Teddy and winked. Immediately he knew what story she would tell.

"Once upon a time," Gabby began. The little kids listened enraptured as Gabby told a tale of four best friends united in a magical school. The adults listened as well, realizing that Gabby was really telling the story of the Marauders. There was a passion that overcame Gabby as she told it, an excitement that known of them had expected from the small girl. Suddenly, at the very end of the story, Luna appeared with four people. One was a grumpy looking old man with a salt and pepper beard. Despite his looks, you could tell his senses were still sharp by looking at his eyes. There was also a woman with beautiful caramel hair and olive eyes holding a pretty little girl with dark hair and a captivating grin. The last girl, however, was the most interesting. She had dark curly hair that ran all the way down her back. Her eyes were light green and accentuated by different colored makeup. Her clothes were unusual. She was wearing a tunic type shirt with a long skirt with bells on it. Hundreds of bangles were on her arms. There were huge golden hoops in her ears and a bandana on her hand. It was almost like music when this girl ran and hugged Gabby. Gabby smiled. Her family was here.


	5. Chapter 4

The Weasleys watched with interest as Gabby reacted to these other people. She seemed at ease with them, so much more so than she was with them. The oddly-dressed girl released Gabby from her hug and started to speak in rapid Italian. "Mi dispiace, Gabby. Speriamo che la sua anima è in pace ora," (_I'm sorry, Gabby. Hopefully his soul is at peace now.) _She reached into the hobo-style bag she was carrying and pulled out a black wristband. Gabby noticed there was one on her friend's wrist as well.

"Stai indossando uno?" (_You're wearing one?) _she asked softly. Lala was gypsy, and in her village wearing the black wristband was a sign of deep mourning, reserved for only the deepest of morning. Lala's people didn't believe in mourning the dead. They preferred to celebrate the life of the person themselves.

Lala, noticing the confused looks of everyone around her, switched over to English. "The whole village is wearing them," she corrected, the bangles on her arms sliding down. "Bunicuta announced it before I left. She said your dad was a good and honorable man, and that our village would be a little less good without him."

Gabby felt tears at the corners of her eyes. Her dad had always liked Lala and her family. The weird gypsy customs had never bothered him. In fact, he said Lala's family were some of the most trustworthy people in the village. "Thank you," she whispered.

Lala nodded. She turned to look at the people staring at her, spotting Teddy in the crowd. "Hey Teddy," she greeted. Teddy nodded back at her.

"Hey gypsy girl," he greeted teasingly. Lana frowned. Teddy always liked to try to get on her nerves. It usually worked.

"Watch it, Lupin," she threatened. Teddy grinned. It was always fun to pick on Lala.

"Gypsy girl?" Hermione repeated, looking the girl over.

"Yep," Lala stated. "Third generation. My grandmother founded the village we live in now."

"Lala lives just a few kilometers away," Gabby explained. "We met when we were little."

Ginny, on the other hand, was watching the pretty little girl in the woman's arms. She would never admit it, but she did want kids. Sure, she was happy playing Quidditch, but she did want a family. Of course, she had only ever pictured that with Harry… Too late now, she supposed.

Finally, the little girl got impatient and struggled out of her mother's arms. "Gabby!" she shouted happily, clinging to the girls legs. Gabby laughed and picked her up. "Mi sei mancato," (_I missed you.)_ the little girl mumbled into Gabby's hair. The dark-haired girl smiled.

"Mi sei mancata troppo, un poco," (_I missed you too, little one.) _Gabby said, stroking the little girl's black curls. "Sei stato un bene per la zia Regina?" (_Have you been good for Aunt Regina?"_

The little girl nodded furiously. Then, tentatively, she said, "Mi dispiace per lo zio Harry. È lui in cielo ora?" (_I'm sorry about Uncle Harry. Is he in heaven now?)_

"Non lo so. Spero di sì," (_I don't know. I hope so.) _Gabby answered sadly. She hoped her dad was in heaven. She hoped that, wherever he was, all of his pain was gone. She hoped he saw his parents, his godfather, and all the people he had lost during the war. She hoped he was with her mother.

Another voice spoke up. "Sono sicuro che è, Gia. Perché non andare a giocare con Teddy e Lala?" (_I'm sure he is, Gia. Why don't you go play with Teddy and Lala?) _Gabby turned around to see her aunt smiling sadly at her. Her smile, though sad, wasn't surprised. Neither was Aaron's, come to think of it. They looked more like something that was long time coming had finally happened. "Gabriella," she stated softly. Gabby ran into her aunt's arms. They were comforting, almost like her own mother's arms would've been like.

Regina placed a kiss at the top of her niece's head. Her heart ached for Gabby. She had lost both her mother and her father. She wished she could be angry at Harry, but she couldn't. She understood his pain, understood the reason she did. Honestly, she had expected this sooner. Harry held out longer than she thought he would, probably for Gabby. He had loved this little girl in her arms, loved her more than the stars and the moon. "You will always have their love, Gabriella," she comforted. "Never forget that."

Gabby pulled away. "It doesn't seem like it," she stated. "If my dad loved me so much, why did he do this?" She was partly angry and partly hurt. How long had her dad been like this? Why had nobody ever helped him? "Why didn't you help him? Why didn't you stop him if you knew?" she shouted.

Aaron stepped forward, the age on his face showing for the first time Gabby could ever remember. In her memories, he had always looked fierce, never old. "It's complicated, Gabby," he said. "Your father was stubborn just like you are. It must be a family trait."

"I don't know," Regina argued. "Elena was pretty stubborn herself. Otherwise she would've never gotten Harry to fall in love with her."

In that second, Gabby made a decision. "Tell me the story," she demanded. Her aunt and somewhat uncle looked skeptical. "I need to know," she pleaded. She needed to know, needed to make sense of all of this in her head.

Regina sighed. "Okay, sit down." Gabby smiled. Finally.

Once everyone was seated, Regina began to talk. Victoire was once again watching the kids, Gia included. Despite not speaking English, the little girl fit in immediately. Lala sat next to Gabby but tried to keep her distance from Teddy. The Weasley spread out in the living room. Everyone was eager to hear this story. They wanted to know what happened to the man who had been their friend, practically part of their family. Ginny was particularly interested. She wanted to know about this woman Harry fell in love with, the one he chose to marry.

"Your father came to our village with one knapsack. We all thought he was just passing by until he took a job in my father's store. He rented out the room of above the shop and only ever talked to Aaron," Regina explained.

"And how did Harry meet you?" Mrs. Weasley asked the older man kindly.

Aaron sized up the red-haired woman before answering. "I knew Moody," he stated gruffly. "Harry tracked me down through old Ministry files. He needed to escape, and I had a place to escape to."

Regina continued. "Elena was immediately intrigued. Of course, we all were. Your father was very good looking, and the whole dark-broody-Englishman thing just added to his allure. Your mom and I used to hide in the shop and watch him. He was very quiet. He only ever said three phrases to my father: Good morning, thank you, and good night. Regardless, my father liked him, said he had good character."

Aaron laughed. "Those were the only things he knew how to say in Italian," the older man confessed.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Of course," she laughed. "Anyway, your mom would sit on the counter and ask your dad a question, just one question, every day. And, no matter what the question, he always answered it. I think it was the first time any of us heard him speak a full sentence. It took Elena about three months to get him to fall in love with her."

"Three months?" Lala questioned with a laugh. "Why'd she even bother?"

Regina shrugged. "That was the part I could never understand. Elena was very beautiful. Almost every man in the village wanted to marry her, but she wanted this Englishman. I always asked her why, but she'd just wink at me. Mostly though, I think she saw something none of us saw."

"What?" Gabby whispered, already knowing the answer.

"A broken man," the older women stated. The Weasleys looked around at each other sadly. "Elena saw someone barely hanging on, and she wanted to help. Elena always liked fixing people."

"And she did fix him," Gabby said more to herself than to everyone else.

"She did," Regina agreed. "But the bad thing about fixing people is that they tend to fall apart when you're not around." The whole room was silent.

Finally, Mrs. Weasley spoke up. "Well, I think it's a good time for some tea." Everyone in the room nodded in agreement, too shocked to disagree. They were trying to connect the Harry they knew, the one they had loved, to this broken man they were hearing about. The broken man who had left behind a teenage daughter and more mystery than ever before.


	6. Chapter 5

When Luna arrived back at the Burrow, all of the adults were enjoying a cup of tea while the children played outside. Gabby was sitting on the floor while Lala braided different colored ribbons into her hair. The gypsy girl was humming some old lullaby. Gabby had her eyes closed, absorbing the soothing sound. Luna smiled at the sight. Mrs. Weasley was the first one to see her. "Oh Luna, come in and warm yourself up! Have some tea."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," Luna replied. She walked into the kitchen to see two new additions to the table. Regina stood up and kissed her on each cheek. Luna did the same. The two women had a brief conversation in Italian before sitting down. Luna turned to see Aaron as well. "Hey, Aaron," she greeted.

"Hey, Blondie," he acknowledged back gruffly. "Everything taken care of?"

Luna nodded. "Gabby's stuff is at Grimmauld Place, and I got all of Harry's paper and whatever else he left. The only thing that still needs to be taken care of is a public announcement and the funeral arrangements."

"There's going to be a problem there," Ron interrupted. "The Ministry's going to want to do some big service. You know, speeches, statues, the works."

Regina smiled despite herself. "Harry would hate that," she stated. Everyone in the room nodded in agreement. Harry had never liked attention.

"And I don't think Gabby would be too crazy about the idea either," Luna added. "She is Harry's daughter after all."

"Well, they're probably going to do something whether we like it or not," Hermione reasoned.

Aaron remembered something, something that was vitally important. He looked at Luna. "Did you find a package when you were going through Harry's stuff?" he questioned almost frantically.

Luna nodded, somewhat unaware of what Aaron was asking for. "Yes, but I didn't open it."

"Bring it here," he commanded. Luna looked at him skeptically. "Trust me, this is important. Gabby will want it." With those words, Luna was gone.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Lala was now talking to Gabby while braiding the ribbons in her hair, going a million words a minute. It was one of those thinks Gabby loved about Lala. She could fill any silence, awkward or not, with words. Gabby liked to listen. Lala said something, but Gabby missed it. She had been lost in her thoughts. "What?" she asked.

"I said, have you talked to Milo?" Lala repeated impatiently.

Gabby's face hardened. "No," she said forcefully. Lala stopped braiding her friend's hair and looked her in the eyes. It was almost painful to look into Gabby's eyes right now. There was so much pain that it took her breathe away. She was used to Gabby's eyes being full of laughter and happiness and love with the occasional hint of sadness.

"Don't you think he deserves to know?" the beautiful girl questioned.

"And what am I supposed to say?" Gabby shot back. "Hey, remember how we kissed at the festival and then you ran off to Merlin knows where? And by the way, my dad's dead?"

"Well, that's a good start," Lala quipped. "I would also add, 'Hey, I'm an idiot who practically pushed you away because I'm too wimpy to admit that I'm madly in love with you.'"

Teddy and Victoire stepped back into the room at this moment. Teddy noticed the stances of the two girls and backed away, but Victoire looked interested. "Who's Gabby in love with?" Teddy questioned casually, trying not to induce the wrath of either girl. Victoire had to hold back a giggle.

"Milo," Lala told him matter-of-factly.

"No, I'm not!" Gabby protested.

"Milo?" Teddy repeated. "The punk that made her cry last year?"

"It's not his fault Gabby keeps pushing him away," the dark-haired beauty told him.

"I didn't push him away! He left!" Gabby shouted, her voice getting hoarse. She was sick of this. She just wanted Lala to let it go. Whatever she felt for Milo, it didn't matter. None of it mattered.

"Only because you told him to!" Lala shouted right back. "He would've stayed if you told him to! He would've walked on broken glass for you!" Seeing her friend's expression, her voice softened. "Gabby, I love you. You're my sister," she murmured something softly in Italian only Gabby could hear, "but I love him too. And whatever is going on between you two, he deserves to know about this. Because you may be an orphan now, but he's been one longer, and Harry was the only person who cared. Don't forget, you're not the only person he loved."

Gabby nodded, taking in her friend's words. Every word of it was true. Her father had loved Milo and practically considered him another member of their family. It was probably because he could relate to him. Her father had never had parents either. "He won't come," she whispered, finally voicing her biggest fear. Because, as much as she was afraid of love, she was more afraid of the fact that Milo wouldn't come back one day.

Lala smiled softly at her. "Gabby, Gabby, Gabby. You should know better by now. Milo likes to leave, but he always comes back." And so Gabby sat down with a quill and ink, writing a letter to Milo. She didn't know what to say. There were too many words, too many options. None of them seemed write. So she just started to write.

_Dear Milo,_

_I know it's been a while, and you probably don't want to read this, but I need to write this letter. My dad killed himself today, Milo. He drank a potion and laid down in his bed and died. My hand's shaking as I write this because I still can't believe it. I never thought he would do this. I never thought he was unhappy enough to do this. You knew him, knew him as well as I did. Did you see this coming? I'm sorry you haven't heard from me before now, but I think you know why. And now I'm going to ask you a favor. Please come back. Please. I need you. We need you._

_All my love,_

_Gabriella _


	7. Chapter 6

A week or so passed. Gabby and Luna moved into Grimmauld Place and tried to keep functioning. Being in this house was strange for Gabby. She had heard so many stories about this house, about how it was Sirius's prison and a safe place for her father during the war. It was almost like there were ghosts lingering the halls. She traced the initials on the sign hanging her door gently with her fingers: R.A.B. Her father had told her the story of Regulus Black and how he had defied Voldemort at the last minute. When Kreacher had seen her for the first time, he had bowed deeply, tears in his huge eyes.

"You is Master Harry's daughter," he croaked. "Master Harry was good man, like Master Regulus. I is proud to serve you."

Gabby had been taken back this announcement. "Thank you, Kreacher," she managed to stumble out. The house-elf had simply bowed once more and gone off to clean the house. It was a little dirty from not having been lived in, but otherwise it was nice. Apparently, her dad had renovated it after her mom died, planning to move in.

"What happened?" she asked Luna while unpacking some of the boxes. Luna had tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear and sighed.

"Harry had planned to bring your mother here for a visit," she explained. "When she died, he couldn't bear to stay in the house. Everything there reminded him of Elena. Your mother loved that house. Harry decided to renovate this place and move here. When it was done, he came to look." Luna's eyes grew sad. "He spent an hour in the house and immediately Portkeyed back home. When I asked him what happened, he just told me, 'There are too many ghost there, Luna.'"

Gabby was silent. She knew what her father meant. Being in their house right now would feel like that. She would see him everywhere: in the kitchen, cooking breakfast, in his study, writing letters, and in the living room, getting ready for her lessons. She didn't know if she'd ever be able to go back into that house again.

Harry's funeral arrangements were made, and the news was released to the British Wizarding community. The reaction was shocking. Thousands of letters arrived at Grimmauld Place, expressing grief and shock and disbelief. Gabby had a hard time believing that the death of her dad, a quiet Defense tutor, would stir up such a reaction in people. The Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shackbolt, had stopped by to offer his condolences. Gabby recognized the name from some of her dad's stories. She felt comfortable around him.

Before he left, Gabby asked, "Do we have to have a public funeral?"

The Minister smiled sadly at her. "There will be a memorial service," he replied. "But Harry's funeral arrangements are completely up to you."

Gabby had smiled. Her dad could have his wish now, being buried next to her mom. "Thank you," she whispered. Kingsley Shackbolt had simply nodded, overwhelmed by how much this girl had reminded him of Harry.

Gabby's existence wasn't well known to the British Wizarding world quite yet. Luna and the Weasleys wanted to shield her from that. In a short amount of time, the Weasleys had made her one of them. Little by little, she learned a side of her dad that she hadn't known existed. Gabby heard many of the same stories her father had told her, but in a different light. Her father had always downplayed his role in things, but the Weasleys did no such thing.

The only bad thing was that Milo hadn't answered her letter. Lala, who was staying with her and Luna for a while, had simply said that he needed time, but Gabby didn't believe her. Milo was mad at her. Milo didn't give a crap. She filled her head with these mantras until she started to believe them.

The day of the memorial service came. Gabby was wearing a black dress borrowed from Victoire. She didn't own any black. No one in her village really did. Luna was dressed in a simple black dress as well, probably borrowed from Ginny. Gabby didn't know how to feel about her father's ex-girlfriend. She was confused. All of this, her father's old life, was confusing. For a fleeting moment, she hated him, hated her for leaving her in this mess. That second passed quickly, and it was replaced by sadness.

Lala wasn't wearing black. In fact, the only black on her was the wristband on her wrist. Lala's people didn't believe in wearing black to funerals. They preferred to celebrate the life the person had had rather than obsess over their death. Lala was wearing darker colors, however, as a sign of respect to her friend. She was wearing a dark red patchwork dress with a brown sweater and scuffed up boots. Her dark curly hair was arranged into a neat ponytail.

Lala squeezed Gabby's hand gently as they entered the kitchen to Portkey to the service. Gabby smiled faintly. The two friends were greeted by the Weasleys, who were all in black. Mrs. Weasley raised an eyebrow at Lala's outfit but said nothing. Gabby found Teddy easily. His usually turquoise hair was ink black, and his eyes were a dull brown. He looked at her and managed a small smile.

Luna motioned for her to grab the Portkey. They were immediately transported to Godric's Hollow. Gabby looked around in curiosity. She immediately saw hordes of people crowding a platform. They had pictures of her father, newspaper articles, and banners of crimson and gold. Gabby fingered the three pictures in her purse. Behind the platform was a huge piece of marble. Looking more closely, she saw that it said: _In Loving Memory of Harry James Potter: The Boy Who Lived. _Gabby felt a surge of anger flash through her. She wanted to destroy that sign. Was that all her father had been to these people? As if sensing her anger, Teddy put his hand on her shoulder.

The Minister got up and started to talk about Harry. He told about her father's adventure and his bravery and how the entire Wizarding World would miss their hero. Still, Gabby didn't hold this speech against the Minister. His words, while standard, were full of love. This man had known her father, and therefore he could stand up here and say those words. The rest of the speakers, however, angered Gabby. They didn't know her father, didn't know the anguish he had felt constantly. All they saw was a hero, one they could just use and throw away.

After the last speaker had spoken, Gabby had found herself moving towards the platform. Teddy and Victoire had tried to stop her, but Gabby kept walking. She walked up there, her head held high. People were watching her, she knew. They were wondering what this teenage girl was doing. Gabby stepped onto the platform and looked out into the crowd. She found the faces that belonged to her: Luna, Aaron, Teddy, Lala, and many others. Lala's whole family had come. They stood out in their brightly colored clothing, but each of them had a black wristband on their wrist.

Gabby began talking. "Hello, my name is Gabriella Potter," she announced, elicting many shocks from those who didn't know Harry had a daughter.

Gabby paused, taking in the looks of the people around her. She began again, her voice firm but soft. "When I turned fifteen, my dad sat me down and started telling me about the War. He told me about all the deaths and the blood and the terror that constantly surrounded them. I remember thinking that my dad would never let me fight in a war when I was only seventeen. It seemed so cruel that a whole country would force children to fight their war."

She pulled out three photos. "My dad loved pictures. There were pictures all over our house. Out of all of them, three were his pictures." Gabby carefully levitated the first picture onto the marble. Ron and Hermione recognized it immediately. It was the picture of the original Order of the Phoenix. The second one Gabby levitated was old as well, but newer than the first picture. Ginny had a small smile on her face. It was of Dumbledore's Army during her fourth year. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood in the front, smiling brightly. The third, however, was unfamiliar to most people. Harry was standing in front of the water holding the hands of an extraordinarily dark-haired woman with gray eyes, a tiny Gabby positioned on his shoulder. "He always told me you could never forget where you come from, and he never did. Sometimes, though, he forgot who he was."

Gabby considered her last words carefully. "I've heard a lot of talk today about my dad being a hero and stuff, but the truth is I didn't know the hero. To me, Harry Potter was just my dad. He was the one who raised me on his own and taught me how to fly and was always there when I had a nightmare." She gazed at the crowd. "You can have your hero, but I'm not letting you have my dad." At that, Gabby walked off the stage. Her hands were shaking, but she felt an odd sense of peace. She had a feeling her dad would've been proud of her.

Lala gave her a hug, and Teddy squeezed her shoulders. Aaron looked oddly proud. Gabby started to relax when a voice spoke up behind her. "Nice speech," the person said. Gabby recognized the voice immediately. She turned around to see Milo smiling a crooked grin at her. "Miss me?"

Gabby felt shock written across her face. "What are you doing here?" she whispered.

"Why, Gabriella Potter, are you not happy to see me?" Milo teased gently. Gabby noted that he looked tired, haggard even, but he was still Milo. He was still perfect. Without thinking, she ran into his arms, letting out a small cry. Milo didn't let her go. He simply held her, murmuring reassuring things. The Weasleys and everyone else watched this with interest while Lala and Luna just smiled.

"Si prega di non lasciarmi," (_Please don't leave me) _Gabby pleaded softly.

"Non avrei neppure pensarci," (_I wouldn't even think about it) _Milo reassured her softly. God, she smelled good. It felt so good to hold her again, to see her face, even when it was streaked with tears.

Pulling back from Gabby just a bit, Milo levitated his own picture onto the marble. It was him, Gabby, and Harry last year on Gabby's birthday. Gabby was smiling infectiously, her hair blowing in the wind and a pink crown from Gia on her head. He was standing on the other side of him, grinning like a love-sick idiot. Harry was smiling as well, but his was a sadder smile.

People started to follow suit. Soon pictures were flying in the air. Gabby saw so many magnificent pictures of her dad she felt dizzy. One that her Aunt Regina had levitated captivated her. It was of her parents, dancing in a moonlight street outside a bistro somewhere. In the picture, her dad twirled her mom as she laughed. Truthfully, Gabby didn't miss her mom because you couldn't miss what you don't remember having. Once in a while, she'll recall a soft voice and gentle hands tucking her into bed. Gabby wants to grab that picture and keep it to herself. There's something magical about it. Her dad is smiling broader than she had ever seen him smile, and there was nothing but love between the couple. To Gabby, this picture was the testimony of a great love, a great love that had only her and pictures as evidence of its existence.

Or so she thought. Regina noticed her niece staring hungrily at the picture and sighed. It was time for Gabby to learn, to understand what had happened before she was born. It was time to give her Elena's diary...


	8. Chapter 7

A few hours later, everyone was back at Grimmauld Place. Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen making dinner, though nobody had much of an appetite. The older woman insisted on cooking anyway. "We need to fatten this girl up!" she'd exclaimed to Luna. For a moment, the comment had made Gabby smile. She remembered her father telling her how Mrs. Weasley used to give him helpings three times bigger than anybody else's. Then Gabby got to thinking about how her dad always cooked. His dishes were simple but delicious. Regina was better at the fancier cooking, but a really fun meal was always left up to Luna. Her godmother had a weird tendency to spell all the food she made different colors, resulting in a rainbow set out on the table. Just like her last birthday party... The last birthday she would ever spend with her dad...

One look at Gabby, and Milo knew she was drifting back through her memories. He knew it wasn't healthy and tried to think of a suitable distraction. Luckily, somebody had the radio playing faintly in the background. A fast-paced song came on. Milo smiled. This was his opportunity. He stood up and nudged Gabby gently. She snapped out of her musings and looked at him curiously.

"M'lady," he started, bending into an exaggerated bow, "would you do me the honors of this dance?"

Gabby felt tempted to roll her eyes but just couldn't looking at Milo. His eyes were laughing again, and she loved that. "Why yes, you may, good sir," she played along, gently taking the hand offered to her. The two started to dance, but the music wasn't loud enough.

"Lala, crank it," Milo instructed. She didn't need to be asked twice. Suddenly, all the adults in the house came into the living room to see what was going on. Teddy and Victoire soon joined in. Even the kids were trying to get in on the dance party. Milo just kept spinning Gabby in circles but never letting her go completely, and she didn't seem to mind. She was laughing, her curls flying in the air. Regina was suddenly thrown back to years ago, when another mysterious dark-haired boy had spun a beautiful girl around in circles...

*_flashback*_

_Regina sighed. Antonio was talking to one of the local fisherman, and she was getting bored. She scanned the town square lazily, trying to find something that caught her eye. It didn't take her long. Elena, in her beautiful red dress, was standing next to and talking to Harry. And they were flirting! Regina didn't know what shocked her more: the fact that Harry was actually at a town event or that he was actually smiling. It wasn't a super obvious smile but tucked away, only there for those who would appreciate it. She carefully moved closer to her best friend to see what the two were saying._

"_Well, are you going to dance with me tonight?" Elena asked with a pout. Everything always looked cute on Elena. No guy in the village could resist her pout. No guy except Harry, that is._

"_I don't dance," he argued. "I haven't danced since I was fourteen."_

_Elena shrugged. "Just means you're out of practice," she said reassuringly. "I'll get you warmed up in no time," she added with a wink. Regina was enjoying this exchange. She had never seen Elena have to work this hard for any guy, which was probably one of the reasons she wouldn't give up on him._

_Harry sighed, the sigh Regina had come to recognize as a sigh of defeat from him, and studied her for a moment. "If I dance with you, will you stop nagging me?"_

"_Yes," Elena chirped cheerfully._

_Harry smiled crookedly, and Regina was struck by how different it made him look. "Elena, would you like to dance with me?" he asked teasingly. _

"_Why, I thought you'd never ask!" she quipped, putting her hand in his. The two headed to the center of the square. A fast-paced song came on. After a few minutes, Regina knew she wasn't the only one watching Elena and Harry. Everyone's eyes were glued to them. He was spinning her in fast circles that would've made anyone else throw up, but Elena just laughed and held on tighter to him. It was really amazing, like they fit together. For the first time, Regina considered the possibility her best friend was in love with Harry. And it seriously scared her._

The song changed to something slow, and Gabby froze. She knew this song, knew it better than her own heart. This was her parents' song, the one they would slow dance to after putting her to bed at night. It was the song her dad wouldn't stop playing after her mom died, the song he thought would somehow bring her back. If Gabby closed her eyes, she could hear her dad humming along, her mom's gentle laugh, and the scratchy quality of the record player.

"Gabby?" Lala asked worriedly. Gabby opened her eyes to see everyone staring at her. Luna, Aaron, Regina, and Teddy, however, all seemed to know what the song meant even if they didn't vocalize.

"That was Papa and Mama's song," she stated in a voice barely above a whisper. "I would always hear it at night when they tucked me in. Sometimes I'd go downstairs and see them slow-dancing. If Papa caught me, he'd let me dance in his toes."

No one knew what to say. Ginny was the first one to speak up. "What did happen to your mom?" she asked gently.

Gabby looked up at her dad's ex-girlfriend with haunted eyes, eyes that reminded her of Harry. "I don't know," she mumbled before bolting upstairs. Ginny looked alarmed. Milo just sighed and followed the girl of his dreams upstairs.

Seeing her friend's confused look, Luna decided to explain. "Gabby doesn't like to talk about her mom. Elena was had been sick for two years before she died. Gabby doesn't have many memories of her mother before that."

"Two years?" Hermione repeated skeptically. "Why didn't she go to a hospital?"

Regina's eyes darkened. "She did," the Italian women said. "She went to every Healer and Muggle doctor worth mentioning. No one could figure out what was wrong. No one could help her."

The whole room was horrified. "So Harry watched his wife die for two years?" Ron asked, feeling like there was a hole in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't imagine watching Hermione die helplessly and then have to take care of Rose and Hugo on top of everything else. No wonder Harry went crazy.

Luna nodded sadly. "He was never the same after that," she replied. The adults in the room were slowly starting to put the pieces of Harry Potter back together.

Gabby was lying face-down on her bed when she heard a knock her door. "Go away!" she shouted, her voice muffled through the pillow.

"Not a chance," the voice responded. Her door opened. Gabby didn't bother getting up. She knew who it was. Milo laid down on Gabby's bed next to her. She turned on her side. He rubbed small circles on her back just like they used to do when they were younger.

Gabby sighed. "Promise me something?"

"Anything," Milo answered truthfully. When it came down to it, he'd give up his soul for this girl.

"Promise me you won't ever love me too much." Milo didn't say anything. He couldn't promise her that, and she knew it. "Milo?"

"Yeah?"

"Someone sent me a package."

"Hmmm..."

"It's my dad's memoirs."


	9. Chapter 8

"Memoirs?" Milo asked, astonished. Harry had always been private, guarded to the fullest extent of the word. He would answer any question you asked him honestly but never offered information. The most Milo had ever learned about his mentor's life before Italy, before Elena and Gabby, was through the pictures. There were tons of pictures in Harry's study, the only place where they were in the house. There were pictures of a beautiful castle, a red-headed family, a bushy-haired girl... So many stories, some he'd heard and some he hadn't.

Gabby nodded and pulled out a lightly bounded manuscript. On the title page, there was her dad's distinctive scrawl: To Gabriella, Love Papa. "Aaron told Luna to give it to me," she explained. "It was in my dad's study."

There was an awkward silence. Milo didn't know what to say. "Are you going to read it?"

Gabby just shook her head, trying to keep the tears in her eyes. "I don't know," she said. "I don't know if I want to read it. He always said he'd tell me everything when I was old enough, but..."

"It isn't the same?" Milo suggested. Gabby nodded. "But maybe you should anyway. It couldn't hurt."

With that, Gabby flipped the cover page over. She leaned up against her headboard with Milo and started to read.

_Gabriella,_

_ If you are reading this, I am probably dead. On my better days I hope you don't read this until you're grown with children of your own, but most of the time I know I won't make it that long. I know you know how hard life has been for me since... she died. I wish I could make it better, but I can't. Sometimes things in life hurt, and they just keep on hurting. _

_ I'm so sorry, Gabby, I'm so sorry. I wish you could have a better father, a stronger one. One who you don't have to take care of. I wish you could have your mother back. I wish I could have your mother back. Remember that, if anything, she loved you with all of her heart, and so do I. You are the reason I've kept going all these years, the reason I've woken up in the morning. You are my greatest accomplishment._

_ I'm leaving this, my life story, to you and only you. You can share it with anyone you wish, but don't publish it. I've given enough up. The world doesn't need to know my story too. _

_ Please don't miss me too much. I'm at peace now. I'm home, with my parents and Sirius and your mom. I'll be waiting for you when your time comes._

_All my love and more,_

_Papa_

Gabby and Milo just looked at each other. This wasn't just a sudden bad day Harry had had. It had been a long time in the making. These thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in!" Gabby shouted, trying to stay calm. Her heart was thumping a thousand miles a minute.

Lala poked her head in. "Hey, Regina, Gina, and Aaron are leaving," she said.

Gabby nodded. "Coming," she answered distractedly.

Lala studied her friend's face. "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

Gabby smiled as convincingly as she followed Lala downstairs. "I'm fine," she reassured her old friend. Lala raised her eyes like she didn't believe Gabby but said nothing. As her grandma always said, you don't catch fish by making a lot of noise.

Regina was just helping Gia put her coat when Gabby came downstairs. The little girl ran to the older beautiful girl. "Gabby, non voglio andare a casa! Voglio stare qui con te!" (_Gabby, I don't want to go home! I want to stay here with you!) _

Gabby smiled softly and hugged Gia tightly. "Mi mancherai troppo, piccola, ma devi andare a casa. Qualcuno ha bisogno di assicurarsi che tutti si occupa di tornare a casa, mentre io non ci sono. Si promettono di farlo per me? " (_I'll miss you too, little one, but you have to go home. Somebody needs to make sure everyone is taken care of back home while I'm not there._ _You promise to do that for me?_)

Gia nodded her head furiously. "Te lo prometto," (_I promise._) Gabby kissed her on the top of the forehead.

"Ti amo," (_I love you) _she murmured.

"Ti amo anch'io," (_Love you too) _the little girl responded.

Gabby moved towards Aaron and smiled. He just laughed. She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You're just like them," he answered wistfully. "Just like Harry and Elena." Gabby rushed over and hugged him. "They'd be proud of you, kiddo," he whispered into her hair. Gabby smiled. "Be good for Luna."

"I will," Gabby answered. She turned to Regina. Her aunt seemed to fiddling with something in her hands. Looking closer, she saw that it was some kind of journal. Regina pressed it into her niece's hands.

"Questo è il diario di tua madre. Lei ha iniziato l'estate tuo padre è entrato in città e lo tenne fino alla sua morte. Elena ha lasciato a me la sua volontà. Mi ha offerto a tuo padre, ma lui non lo voleva. Mi ha detto di tenerlo al sicuro da dare, quando era il momento giusto. Penso che sia tempo che ha avuto alcune risposte," (_This is your mother's diary. She started it the summer your father came into town and kept it until she died. Elena left it to me in her will. I offered it to your father, but he didn't want it. He told me to keep it safe to give to when the time was right. I think it's time you had some answers) _she explained gently.

Gabby's eyes widened. This was her mother's diary, where she recorded all her secrets and thoughts. This was a piece of her mother, right in her palm. She didn't know what to say. "Grazie," (_Thank you) _she responded softly. Regina just pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

"Stare al sicuro," (_Stay safe_) her aunt pleaded.

"Lo faro," (_I will) _Gabby promised. With that, Regina, Gia, and Aaron stepped into the fireplace and headed back home. She looked around. The house was starting to get bigger as more people left. The majority of the Weasleys had already left. Ginny was still here, and Victoire had opted to stay with Teddy.

As if reading her mind, Lala stated, "I'm not going home until I'm sure you don't need me." Gabby laughed. "Plus, we need to decorate this place."

Milo groaned. "Please leave me out of that."

"Ditto!" Teddy added.

Gabby stuck her tongue. She looked at the clock. "It's late, you know. Go home."

"You sure?" Teddy asked worriedly. He didn't like the idea of Gabby and Luna sleeping in the house with no guy here to protect them. Not that they couldn't take care of themselves, of course, but better safe than sorry.

Gabby nodded. "Lala's going to stay with me, and I think I heard Ginny say she was going to stay with Luna."

Somehow that didn't convince Teddy. Getting the message and having the same worry, Milo spoke up, "I'll stay with them."

Teddy looked the guy up and down. No matter how much Gabby liked him, he still didn't trust the guy. Then again, Harry always said that he acted like Gabby's older brother. "And where exactly will you be staying?" he asked with a slight glare. Victoire giggled at seeing her usually goofy boyfriend so intimidating.

"On the floor at least five feet away from her bed," Milo answered promptly.

Teddy nodded. "Good answer," he stated, turning to Gabby. "I'll come by tomorrow for dinner."

Gabby smiled. "Take-out it will be!" she said cheerfully. Teddy just laughed as he and Victoire stepped into the fireplace and Flooed back to the Burrow.

And so the inhabitants of Grimmauld Place got ready for bed. True to his word, Milo slept on the floor (which Gabby and Lala considerately padded with a million blankets), and Gabby shared her bed with Lala. Ginny was staying with Luna in the room right across the hall.

"Goodnight," Gabby whispered to her friends.

"Night," Milo grunted, nearly asleep.

"Sweet dreams," Lala responded.

Gabby waited until her friends were asleep before grabbing her mother's diary from behind her pillow. She grabbed her wand and whispered Lumos, starting to read...


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey! Thanks for all the support with this story! Love ya! Also, announcement. It's time for Gabby to go to Hogwarts! *cheers* I mean, I will still explore her parents' past, but I think Gabby needs a life of her own too. Just a heads up. Hope you guys like this chapter. It'll be a transition chapter into Gabby's time at Hogwarts! Ppl who review get hugs and cupcakes! Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I'm simply not awesome enough. **

Summer came and went. Gabby devoured both her mom's journal and her dad's memoirs. She learned many things she hadn't known, things she had never thought to ask. She learned more about her dad's awful childhood: the cupboard under the stairs that was his home for eleven years, the cast-off clothes, the lack of anything good to eat. She learned about how her mom's parents died when she was young, leaving her to live with Gabby's aunt Regina. Gabby read about her father's years at Hogwarts and all the trouble he, Ron, and Hermione used to get into. Her heart hurt when she read about her dad tracking down Voldemort when he was seventeen. Gabby had heard snippets of things in conversations between her aunt and godmother, things that implied this was her father's breaking point. It seemed so unfair that a seventeen year old boy had been expected to save the world. After that, she'd heard Luna say, her dad had never been the same. He'd never been able to put the pieces back together.

But there was also joy in the memories. Gabby learned about her dad's arrival to their village, something that had aroused everyone's curiosity and mistrust. After all, why would a young, good-looking English man come to their village unless it was to steal one of their girls away? She read about her mother's fascination with this stranger, how she liked to watch him work in Aunt Regina's dad's store. She learned how her mother would ask just one question each day, and her father would answer it.

Gabby turned the pages of her parents' love story, watching them fall in love. She read about stolen kisses in the shop and dancing at the festivals, moonlight picnics on the beach and long discussions about just about anything. There was no doubt to Gabby. Her parents had been in love. She read about their tiny church wedding only six months after meeting, three after falling in love. She read about their travels all over the world, how they came home once her mom discovered she was pregnant. It was clear from both accounts that her parents had doted on her. If Gabby strained her memory, she could remember her dad's booming laugh, her mother's gentle singing, constant smiles and kisses.

Gabby was tempted to put both down when it got to her mother getting sick. It was something she knew too well, something she didn't want to relive. This was her father's second breaking point. She read and felt a wave of helpless as her mom's strength dwindled so much you could barely read her handwriting. She felt her dad's anguish on each page, just continuing to grow. Obviously, her mom's account stops at her death, but not without a letter. It's clear Aunt Regina wrote it out for her, but Gabby knew the words were her mother's.

_To my dear little girl,_

_If you are reading this letter, I am probably gone and dancing in heaven. I miss dancing, your Papa spinning me around in circles. I'm so weak now, but I don't want to die. I love you and your father too much. Oh, how I love you both. You will never even know, sweetheart._

_ I hope your life ends up being good. I hope you're raised with lots of laughter and happiness. Please make sure your Papa remembers how to laugh, how to smile. I don't want him to forget again. I'm not worried about you, little one. You are already so wonderful, so smart, so brave. You'll be fine without me. Regina will guide you, and I'm sure Luna will be there too. I promise you will always have a family, my princess. You'll always have your Papa, Regina, Luna, and Aaron. They'll guide you._

_ It's so hard to say goodbye to you, Gabby. I love you so much. I don't want to go, but I have to. Remember this: love never dies, never truly tarnishes. I will love you forever, in life and death. Don't be afraid of love, ever. I'm sure you'll grow up and think that love is explosive, destructive, leaving people in shards. I know you will ask your Papa why love, and he will tell you, "Because it's worth it." And it is. I don't regret loving him, my princess, and I know he doesn't regret loving me either._

_ I'll be watching out for you. I know I will see you again one day._

_All my love,_

_Mama _

Her father's memoir was basically down after her mother's funeral. He included little snippets of things from her childhood, things she would've never remembered, but mostly he apologized. He apologized for leaving her and for the way he was. He apologized for things Gabby had never even remembered him doing. In the end, though, he wrote a short paragraph.

_I can say a lot of things about my life, but I don't regret it. I don't regret battling Voldemort or leaving England or falling in love with your mother. Regret is stupid, Gabby. Don't let yourself be weighed down by regret, by the mistakes of others. Live your life, love whom you choose, and be happy. More than anything else, please be happy._

Gabby still missed her father, but it wasn't a violent hurt anymore. It was more of a dull ache she knew would never go away. Still, despite her sorrow, she was enjoying her summer. It seemed awful to enjoy her first summer without her father, but she liked England. There were new shops and foods and candies and so many things she had never seen before. It was nothing like home, and Gabby was kind of thankful because she wasn't ready to go home yet.

Best of all, there were so many stories. Everyone had a story about her father to tell. She listened to Ron and Hermione describe their incident with the troll. Hagrid, whom she met while registering at Hogwarts for the upcoming year, told her about Buckwheat. Mrs. Weasley recalled how skinny her father had been and would remark she was similar. Even people who had never met her father had stories about him. Gabby was hearing other stories too. She was learning about the two Great Wars and Voldemort, how England had been immersed in fear for so long. She heard about two of her father's favorite headmasters, Dumbledore and Snape, from people who didn't like them or at least one of them.

There was also the fact that summer was fun. She went swimming with Lalia and Victoire, who was becoming a good friend of hers. She went on adventuring expeditions with Luna and helped Neville, Luna's old boyfriend, with his plants. She played Quidditch with Ginny and Teddy and read stories to all the Weasley children. She cooked with Molly and organized the library with Hermione. She helped George develop stuff for his shop and explained Muggle stuff to Mr. Weasley. Gabby even shared a few kisses and cuddles with Milo, but no one really needed to know about that.

Of course, the only dad Gabby ever slowed down on was July 31, her father's birthday. He would've been thirty-five. That morning, she went downstairs and Flooed over to her Aunt Regina's with Luna. Aaron came over as well, and they told old stories while Gabby amused Gia. The older girl waited until after dinner to go see her father's grave. She took two roses with her.

It didn't take long to get there. She stared at her father's headstone. It was simple, just as he wanted it. It said:

**Harry James Potter**

_**Loving Husband, Father, and Friend**_

"_**The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death."**_

Gabby set one flower on her mother's grave next to his and one on her father's grave. "I miss you, Papa," she whispered, feeling the violent pain coming back to her. "And you too, Mama," she added, looking over at her mother's headstone that read:

**Elena Adele Potter**

_**Loving Wife, Mother, and Friend**_

"_**Don't be afraid of your fears. They're not there to scare you. They're there to let you know that something is worth it."**_

Gabby sat down and talked to her parents, telling them everything about her new life. She sat there for hours and hours, until the sun went down. Milo was the one to come get her. Gabby got up and promised she'd come back soon.

After that, time flew, and before she knew what was going on, Gabby was boarding the Hogwarts Express with Victoire. She was slightly nervous. After all, she'd never been to any kind of real school before. Fortunately, a few days earlier, she'd gotten a pleasant surprise. Both Lalia and Milo were coming with her. Since Harry was tehnically Milo's legal guardian, his will had stated Milo was to go to Hogwarts too. Not that Milo minded that much, of course. Lalia's grandmother, however, thought it would be good for her granddaughter to see the world outside of her little gypsy town. Of course, Lalia still had to appeal to costume, but the rules had changed a little bit. This year was going to be great, she thought to herself with a smile as she, Lalia, and Milo tried to find a compartment while Victoire went to a meeting for the Head Girl and Boy. This year was going to be different, and boy was she right.


	11. Chapter 10

** Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My life is like the tornado in the Wizard of Oz. Anyway, Gabby is sorted and begins her new life at Hogwarts, but ghosts lurk around every corner. Please review! Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If you think otherwise, then it's time to check out into a mental hospital. **

***The bold word is Romanian in case that isn't clear. Italics in parentheses are a translation of the Italian, and the other italic is the Sorting Hat talking to Gabby.  
><strong>

Gabby stared at the Hogwarts castle. Her father had always told her stories about it, about how magic tingled throughout the building. He told her about the ghosts and Peeves and all the secret passageways and the Room of Requirement. Somehow, the stories she had heard and the pictures she had seen didn't even compare to Hogwarts right in her face. She had been here once before, sure, but only in the day. Hogwarts seemed to glow at night.

"Sembra che **cer**," (_It looks like heaven) _Lala whispered, her dark curls blowing in the wind. Gabby smiled at her friend's slip. Lala was Italian, but her first language was Romanian, the language her people had always spoke. The gypsy girl had a tendency to mix the two. Cer meant heaven, a wonderful safe place after a world of pain. Gabby thought about heaven often these days. She wondered if her dad was there and if he was with her mom. She wondered if they danced together again.

Hagrid escorted them to a tiny boat. The three teenagers shared a boat as to not scare the first years. Gabby just leaned up against Milo, trying not to focus on the shaking boat. She loved the beach and the water, had grown up with its comforting sounds, but she hated boats. Many fishermen in her village hadn't come home because their boats got caught in a storm. You could never predict a storm on the water. You could never predict the water. It was better to stay on land.

"Nervoso?" (_Nervous?) _Milo whispered, his breathe hot against her ear.

Gabby glared at him. "Lo sai che non mi piacciono le barche." (_You know I don't like boats.)_

"Eppure siete disposti a tuffarsi in giro su un manico di scopa? " (_And yet you're willing to dive around on a broomstick ?) _Milo asked with raised eyebrows.

"Sono complicate," (_I'm complicated) _Gabby deadpanned. Lala shushed them as they finally approached the castle.

McGonagall greeted them at the door. Her eyes flickered quickly to Gabby before giving her usual First Year speech. She was struck by how Gabby reminded her of Harry. She didn't have the emeralds eyes, but she did have the sparkle she possessed. Gabby had his dark hair and a little of his smile. She wondered what other Potter qualities this young girl possessed. She was looking forward to finding out. The other two showed promise as well. The boy was tall and handsome, and he seemed to dote on Gabby. The gypsy girl seemed a little strange but good-hearted.

The first years plus the three teenagers were led into the Great Hall to be Sorted. Gabby spotted Teddy at the Hufflepuff table and Victoire at the Ravenclaw one. Victoire smiled reassuringly at her while Teddy smirked. Gabby had the overwhelming urge to hex him. Soon, before she knew it, Milo's name was called. All the first years had been sorted. "Milo Costa!" McGonagall said. Milo walked up there, shooting Gabby and Lala a wink.

He was barely up there when the Hat shouted out, "Gryffindor!" Gabby rolled her eyes. It didn't surprise her.

"Lala Nuri!" Lala practically skipped up to the stool. She was up there a few minutes before it shouted, "Ravenclaw!"

"Good chat!" Lala said to the Hat, going off and sitting next to Victoire. Some people looked at her strangely, but Gabby swore she saw the Hat grin.

"Gabriella Potter." The Hall got very quiet. Gabby walked up to the stool, her head held high. She knew everyone was watching her. McGonagall placed the Hat on her head. "_Hmm... a Potter,_" the Hat mused. "_Didn't think I'd see one of you so soon. Well, what do we have here?" _Gabby felt the strange sensation of her memories being prodded. "_Hufflepuff is out. You're loyal but a little too cynical for those badgers. Slytherin could be a viable option. You know how to survive. Still, you're not ambitious enough for that house. You don't strive for greatness. Tell me, Miss Potter, what do you strive for?"_

"Peace? Answers?" Gabby replied. The Hat seemed to brighten up at this. "_Ah, and I was thinking of putting you with the Gryffindors." _Gabby scoffed at this. "_You have a braver heart, than most, child. You have suffered great loss in your life, but your heart has not been hardened. You would do well in the House of the Lions. You also could be a Ravenclaw. You have a thirst for answers, and that would serve you well there. I will give you a choice, Miss Potter."_

"You gave my father a choice too," Gabby remembered. "Why?"

"_I saw a different path for him,_" the Hat answered. "_I saw greatness, but he didn't want that. He wanted something else: happiness. Though I suppose he achieved both, didn't he?"_

Gabby thought about the two Houses. One held a great legacy, one she could never match up to. The other, however, was a clean slate, a place for her to make her own mark. "Ravenclaw, please," Gabby decided.

The Hat seemed to nod in approval. "_Very well then, Miss Potter. Good luck!_" Gabby braced herself as the Hat roared, "Ravenclaw!" She smiled and went to join Lala and Victoire at the Ravenclaw table. I hope you're proud, Dad, she thought to herself as she started to fill her plate.

At dessert, both Milo and Teddy came over. Once upon a time, you couldn't sit at another house's table. Now, however, there was more school unity. They all belonged to different houses, but they also belonged to Hogwarts. Gabby smiled and hoped her dad was in heaven smiling at the sight he'd fought so hard for. Nevertheless, she resolved to enjoy it.


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey! What's up! Probably just waiting for another chapter, I bet. *winks* Well, sorry for being so slow. Blame anyone but me. (You get a cookie if you blame someone really stupid in politics today.) I'm running out of ideas for LOAD, so I think about three or four more chapters are left. I'm totally open for suggestions! *clears throat awkwardly to change subjects* Now that Gabby's settled into Hogwarts, it's time to get involved. Quidditch anyone? Disclaimer: All praise and glory for the Harry Potter universe goes to J.K. Rowling. I'd gladly take a brownie though.**

The new school year started, and Gabby found herself fitting in with ease. She was actually ahead in most of the classes due to her dad and Luna's excellent teaching and the fact she never really had summer break. Her dad's rule was that if she wanted a day off, she simply asked for it. Gabby never did ask for it much. There was never much to do in her sleepy little village, and Milo and Lala were over enough that she didn't long for company. Being in an actual school was a bit jolting at first. Gabby was used to the quiet, to her father's voice carefully explain concepts. She wasn't used to gossiping students or stern teachers. Luckily, Gabby quickly gained popularity in Ravenclaw for always knowing the answer to practically anything, particularly concerning Defense Against the Dark Arts. No student or teacher could say anything bad about the smart and sweet if not quiet Ravenclaw.

Gabby was sitting in the library working on her Potions essay when Teddy walked in. She knew it was Teddy who had walked in due to the loud crash she heard. Hiding a smirk, she continued to scribble down information on Healing potions until Teddy reached her.

Teddy rolled his eyes. Barely a month into school, and Gabby was already holed up in the library. Well, he had a quick remedy to that. The Metamorphmagus grabbed Gabby's books and bag and proceeded to walk out of the library.

"Teddy!" Gabby shouted, earning a glare from Madame Pince.

"If you want them, come and get them," he challenged with a smirk. Gabby huffed and grabbed her essay, chasing after Teddy. She followed all the way outside, so mad she didn't notice they were at the Quidditch pitch. At least, not until Teddy stopped.

"Welcome to tryouts," Victoire said with a sly smile. Gabby turned around and glared at Teddy. He faked a scared look. "Don't blame Teddy. I asked him to get you here."

Gabby raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Victoire just gave her a look. "Because you spend way too much time in the library even for a Ravenclaw." As an afterthought, she added, "Plus, we need a new Seeker."

Knowing there was no arguing with the part-Veela, Gabby sighed. "I need a a broom," she stated, causing Victoire to smile.

Teddy smiled sheepishly, bringing out her broom. Gabby glared at him. "I got it out of your trunk earlier." She didn't bother to ask how he got into the Ravenclaw girl's dorm, knowing how often he was there snogging Victoire. Gabby simply mounted her broom and took off.

"A Firebolt?" one of the Ravenclaw beaters snorted. "That model's ancient. How does she expect to win a game on that thing?" Gabby smirked while Teddy and Victoire said nothing. Both had seen Gabby on her broom, and she could easily kick anyone's butt.

Gabby knew her broom was old, but she didn't care. It had been her dad's and the source of many happy hours in her home. He had always loved Quidditch and taught her how to play almost as soon as she could walk. She remembered the first time she was ever on a broom.

*_flashback*_

_ Gabby shivered in the cold night air. It was just turning September, and the anniversary of her Mama's death was coming up. Her pink coat was zipped up, and a pair of gloves covered her tiny hands. Her papa was getting something out of their shed, and he told her to wait here. Gabby always listened to her papa, especially now that her Mama was gone. Aunt Regina had told her to listen to her Papa because he was sad now, and good little girls should take care of their papas._

_ So Gabby waited there, the waves crashing onto the sand startling her. Thankfully, her papa emerged from the shed with a smile and his broom in hand. She looked at it curiously. She had seen him flying on it before, but not since her mama's funeral._

_ "We're going on a ride, Gabby," Harry told his daughter, watching as a smile lit up her face. Something in Harry's chest tightened. Gabby looked so much like her mother it hurt. _

_ "Really?" Gabby asked excitedly. She had wanted to ride a broom so badly, but her mama had never seemed to think it was a good idea. _

_ Harry nodded. "Yup," he said. "But you have to hang on to me tightly, okay?" Gabby nodded, barely able to contain her excitement. They mounted the broom and took off, Gabby clinging to her papa. Harry rose up slowly, not want to frighten the little girl, and took off into a small circle around the beach. _

_ Gabby would never forget the feeling of the wind blowing through her hair, of being up in the air. It made her feel bigger than she was. She would never forget the sound of her papa's laughter, the first time she had heard him laugh. From that day on, she grouped Quidditch with all things good and right in the world. _

Milo sat in the stands, watching with a smile as Gabby studied the pitch intensely. Within a minute, she was off chasing the Snitch, which seemed to appear out of nowhere. She swirled and looped with a grace that was partly hers and parly the dueling training she'd gotten from Harry. He taught both of them more than he probably should've, but Harry was a firm believer in being prepared. "I never was during the war, and look what happened," he would warn on the few days he talked about the past.

After about the fifth time Gabby caught the Snitch, she saw Milo sitting in the stands. Her face split into a huge grin, and Milo felt the overwhelming urge to kiss her. Milo loved it when Gabby smiled like that. It was like sunshine and a good cup of tea and everything good. It was her truly happy smile, the one he'd missed since Harry died. He winked at her, wishing things could stay this way forever. Hogwarts was good for Gabby, Lala, and him.

Which was why Milo knew it was too good to be true. Gabby was a Potter after all, and bad luck seemed to follow them. There was a storm brewing, he could tell, and all they could do was wait it out and pray.


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated this in a while. Things... Well, school has been anyway. So here's another chapter! I think this is the second to last chapter. I'm planning on this one and an epilogue. Hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I don't even own the seventh book.**

Gabby trudged up the stairs of her common room with Victoire, her body sore and aching from a straining Quidditch practice. Victoire, who was the Ravenclaw Quidditch team captain this year, had been riding them hard in anticipation for their Gryffindor game. Gryffindor had good beaters and an exceptional keeper, but Victoire said Gabby's Seeker skills and Victoire's own superb chaser abilities put them ahead. Milo had continually reassured her the Gryffindor team had nothing on them, but it hadn't done much to ease her nerves.

Victoire smiled. "Good practice today," she told Gabby, hoping to reassure her friend. Gabby smiled weakly back. Honestly, all she wanted to do was take a shower and sleep. Possibly for hours. Tomorrow was Saturday, and so she could sleep in. All thoughts of sleep, however, were put on hold when she spotted an envelope on her bed. Gabby, well-trained by her father, was alarmed for many reasoning. The first of them was the fact that there was no owl hanging around in hopes of a treat. Because of this and the paper it was written on was not parchment, she could tell it was from a Muggle. Gabby had many Muggle friends in her village, but she hadn't talked to any since her father's death and none would have a reason to write to her.

She picked up the letter cautiously, quickly casting a series of spells to check for curses or pranks in the letter. It could just be a prank letter from George. When the letter turned out clean, Gabby let curiosity get the better of her. She opened the letter and pulled out two pages of careful tiny writing.

_Dear Gabriella,_

_We have never met, and until recently I was unaware of your existence, but I wanted to write this to you because I never got the chance to write it to your father, my nephew. I doubt he's ever mentioned me to you, and if he did it was not a flattering picture. It shouldn't be. Your father lived with us for ten years of his childhood and stayed with us every summer after that until he was sixteen. I am ashamed to say we did not treat him well. We yelled at him and starved him and threw him in a cupboard and tried to "beat the magic out of him" as my late husband used to say. We were not kind people, that I now know._

_I received news of your father's death from my son Dudley, who saw it in the magical newspaper he's subscribed to since marrying his wife, a Muggleborn witch. I am truly grateful that my and Vernon's behavior did not ultimately ruin Dudley as your father's headmaster once implied. I was very shook up by this news. I had always imagined I'd be old and gray and call him to my bed side. He would come because despite everything he had always been a good child, and I would apologize for treating him like a slave and not the nephew of mine he was. I will never get this chance, this apology, and so I want to give it to you, the last remaining piece of my nephew, along with an explanation._

_It all started with my sister, my beautiful, charming, smart sister. Lily and I were insperable as children. There was no one I loved more in the world, but sometimes I did get jealous. Lily was outgoing and lively, and with her red hair and emerald eyes seemed to shine in a way that I couldn't. I was jealous of her and especially of her friendship with the Snape boy. I was jealous I wasn't so charming and easy to like. _

_When Lily found out she was a witch, I was furious. I didn't think it was fair she could do something so amazing and I couldn't. I even wrote Dumbledore a letter begging him to let me go to Hogwarts with my sister. Still, despite my jealously, I loved my sister like I always had. Lily was so easy to love. She went off to Hogwarts, and I watched enviously as she'd come home from school, smiling and telling all kinds of spectacular stories of spells and enchanted staircases. I grew more jealous as time went by, and over the years my sister and I grew estranged. Lily desperately tried to reach out to me, but I refused to make amends, and she eventually stopped trying. This hurt more than I could ever imagine._

_Despite these difficulties, we were still sisters, and I could've forgiven her if our parents hadn't been killed. After Lily got married to that Potter boy, our parents died in an "explosion". Or, at least that was what it was classified as. we both knew it had to do with her magic. I cut all ties with my sister and focused on my husband. Lily still sent me letter and updates on her life, and I have enclosed some of the pictures she sent me of her and your father. I am ashamed to say I never cared enough to send her some of my family._

_I never expected to outlive both my sister and my nephew. Learning of my sister's death hit me harder than I expected. I had always expected to reconcile with her, to ask for forgiveness. I never got the chance to._

_Your father was left on my doorstep with only a blanket and a letter. I was tempted to dump him at an orphanage or even an alley, letter be damned, but then I saw his eyes. Your father has always had his mother's eyes, the same vivid emerald green. Despite all the animosity I had towards magic, the fear I had for my own family, I just couldn't abandon your father. _

_Unfortunately, I am sad to say he would've probably been better off. My husband Vernon was a good husband and a loving father, but he was a horrible uncle. He hated your father for all that he represented and never hid that fact. He beat him and starved him, and I didn't do a thing to stop it. I should have. _

_ I was glad when your father got his Hogwarts letter because he would be out of my house and away from my family. Secretly, in my heart, I was glad he would be safe now, away from my bullying husband and son. I noticed a different in him when he came home that first year. He was more confident, more comfortable... More like Lily, I realized upon further reflection. As the years went on it was clear to me he had found people he loved and who treated him as family. Of this I was jealous and glad in a way I didn't think possible._

_ Of course, my perspective of things started to change as that Voldemort character came back. Your father was fiercely determined in a way I remembered my grandfather, a veteran from the war, being. He looked as if he was preparing to fight battles when he came home after his fifth year, and I did fear losing him like my sister. _

_ It was a shock to me when Dumbledore came and picked Harry up, taking a moment to point out some harsh truths. He said that we never treated Harry like family, as he would've liked, and that at least Harry had escaped the "damage" we did to Dudley. I remember being shell-shocked. I remember replaying these words in my head and not believing them. And then, slowly, I started to agree with Dumbledore. We had never treated your father as family, with love and kindness, and yet he turned out better than my own son. _

_ The last time I saw your father was right before he turned seventeen. We were taken to a safe house for protection. I remember your father watching us, a sort of wistful sadness on his face. Despite how we treated him, he'd always consider us family in some way. As my husband got into the car and Dudley and Harry said an interesting goodbye, I took a good look at the boy I had never called my nephew. He looked like that James Potter: same hair, same facial structure, and same air, a tired but hopeful determination I had noticed the one time we met. Still, your father always had Lily's eyes, and they shone with the same determination and pride hers had. Harry said goodbye to me, and I just looked at him and got into the car. We never saw each other again._

_ The war did end, and we were allowed out of hiding. When Dudley asked where Harry was, the people who were hiding us replied that no one was really sure and that he had taken off a couple of months after the final battle. Vernon grumbled about "unreliable youths", but Dudley and I both worried. Hiding had given my son a different perspective on life, and I am proud to say it changed him for the better. He fell in love with the daughter of the people protecting us, a Muggleborn witch, and they are now married with a young daughter, Lily. I cried when Dudley told me they were going to name her that._

_ My husband passed away this last year. After many years together, I miss him, but I know it was time for him to be judged. I know one day I must be judged and face the consequences for what I did to your father. I know whatever happens to me will be deserved. _

_ I can only pray that you could somehow find a way to forgive me. I would very much like to meet you, but I understand if you wouldn't like that. Your father was a great man, and I am sure he raised a fantastic daughter. _

_All my love,_

_Petunia Dursley_

Gabby put down her great aunt's letter and wiped the tears she didn't even realized had fallen. She had read her father's memoir, knew what his childhood was like, but it was entirely different hearing it from the person responsible. Her father had told her about Petunia Dursley and has asked her not to judge the woman so harshly. "I didn't just lose my mother," he said. "She lost a sister." And with this in mind, she pulled out a piece of parchment and quill, all thoughts of sleep forgotten. There was a letter that needed to be written.

Petunia Dursley sat in her living, contently reading a book her daughter-in-law had recommended. It was very good, and she reminded herself to thank her for the recommendation. She was snapped out of her reading, however, when there was a knock on the window. An owl sat at the edge, a letter tied to its leg. The old Petunia Dursley would've shrieked and shooed the thing away, but this Petunia Dursley just smiled and opened the window. She carefully untied the letter from the owl's leg and opened up the envelope. She hadn't actually expected a reply from her great-niece, but one was welcomed nonetheless.

_Dear Aunt Petunia,_

_ I was very surprised by your letter and even more so by the contents. Some of what you told me was revealed to me by my late father, who I miss very much. I have heard stories of his childhood, and while I am disgusted by them, I am certain you are sincere in your regret. My father was always sad I would never know any extended family. My late mother was an orphan as well, and since her death it has just been me and my father. Still, I have never lacked in love, and I have more than enough to spread around. I have beloved adopted aunts and uncles and cousins, so what is one person to that group? I would love to meet with you and share stories of my parents and childhood, particularly my father. _

_ My father always told me that forgiveness is the greatest gift we can give because it requires nothing of someone else and so much of us. He told me that forgiveness comes out of love and that forgiveness is the key to letting go. I forgive you, Aunt Petunia, and I am sure he would as well._

_ I hope to see you soon._

_Your niece,_

_Gabby Potter_

Petunia gave out a cry of joy. Never in her wildest dreams had she thought she'd get a reply like that. She had never taught Harry how to forgive, how to love, but she was glad someone else had and that he in turn had taught his daughter, who seemed like a wonderful girl. Never in her life had Petunia Dursley been more thankful for forgiveness and family. And maybe, just maybe, this was her redemption.


	14. Epilogue

**Hey! This is the last chapter of LOAD! *cheers and tears at the same time* Thank you to all my awesome reviewers, particularly ** **lovesong101. You guys rock! If you're worried this is the beginning of the end of my Harry Potter fics, have no fear! I have plenty of ideas up my sleeve. *winks* Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I am currently listening to my fellow classmates mangle vocab words. Would I be doing this if I owned Harry Potter? I don't think so!**

Gabriella Potter walked up to the tiny beach house she grew up in, a slight shiver running down her spine despite the warm weather. It had been two years since her father had killed himself. Though she had never truly understand why he had to do it, Gabby had come to realize that there were some things about her father she would never understand. He'd had demons, much darker ones than she had ever imagined. They consumed him, possessed his entire being, until they consumed him.

She had graduated from Hogwarts mere weeks ago. It had been a happy and a sad day. Graduation had been a sad affair. Hogwarts had become her home, and Gabby had been reluctant to leave it. There had been tears and bone-crushing homes and declarations that things would never be the same. It was also a happy day because, despite all their nervousness about the future, they were ready to leave. Teddy was going into Auror training while Victoire followed in her mother's footsteps and took a job at Gringotts. Milo was going to go to law school in London and hopefully go into the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Lala wasn't sure what she was going to do with her life, but she planned on taking a long tour of the world before figuring it out.

Everyone she loved had been there: Luna with her radish earrings and quirky smile, Henri with his salt and pepper beard, Regina and Gia, their smiles bright, and the Weasleys, bright red hair shining out. Somehow, Gabby had felt like her parents were there, watching over her, hands intertwined.

Gabby was going to join Lala for the summer before starting Healer's training. Though many of her teachers had thought she was destined to be an Auror, she had refused. Her father had spent most of his life fighting and had been horrified at the idea of his daughter doing the same. "Enjoy the peace, Gabby," he had told her. "God knows I can't." She had long ago decided it was better to heal the world than to break it.

Which was why she was standing outside the home she grew up in. Gabby had not stepped a foot into her childhood home since finding her father dead in his bed. Now, however, it was time. Things always moved forward, scars healed, pain went away. Gabby knew more than most that sorrow could be toxic, and she didn't want to end up like those before her. She took a deep breath and opened the door...


End file.
